Fly Away
by Desenchanter
Summary: AU. Inuyasha finally found someone worth commitment, someone great, someone to cherish. The only problem is that she's married... and he didn't know it, until now. IxK. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU. Inuyasha finally found someone worth commitment, someone great, someone to cherish. The only problem is that she's married... and he didn't know it, until now. IxK. Two-Shot.  
**Note:** Told from Inuyasha's POV off and on, enjoy.

* * *

**—F**_ly _**A**_way_—

Hello, welcome to whatever this is—life? Of course I'm _alive_, how would I be able to stand before all these people and give my so-called "motivational" speech otherwise? It's funny to me, looking back now, how I'm standing in front of all these people to tell them how to live their life, how to become more efficient in their work life and perhaps allow some of that good cheer to trickle into their personal life.

Ha, it really is a joke. I have plenty of those to start off my speeches, plenty to brighten the mood, plenty to tell strangers that I chance upon on my journey around Japan, plenty for my endless traveling but, really, the biggest one I have ever come across—the most pathetic, the most ironic, and so much more—stares right back at me each time I look into the mirror. FML—_fuck my life_—I hear people curse it all day long, through the airport and train stations I frequent, around the hotels I pretty much live in, at the car rental places, everywhere but I've never bothered to mumble it until that moment. I never thought… I really never did, I never thought that applied to me and my fine life. I thought I was happy. I thought I had everything I wanted. I thought I knew what I was meant to do. I thought…

Or is that the problem? Did I just never really _think_? Classic me, I suppose.

Now, here I am, like a deer in the headlights as I stand behind this pristine post staring out the largest room I have ever spoke to, the most people that ever wanted to hear what I had to say, the greatest achievement of my life—at least, it should be. Yet, the man that usually had something to say always—sometimes I have something witty, sometimes not so much, but there was always something—now had nothing.

Look what you did, you shattered my world. Congratulations, I hope you are proud of yourself. I don't even know if I want to do this anymore.

Was I wrong all along? You told me once, beautiful, 'fuck your philosophy' the thing I preached. Do you know what I want to say to you now? Burn, bitch, burn.

But, hey, in the end you get the last laugh, don't you?

**[-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-]**

_The Start_

"I would not have guessed scotch," he began from the luxury armchair just a mere meter away, his yellow watch washed over the salutary seductress that sat with her legs crossed and body turned away from the bar, her ginger gaze glancing about her blackberry with boredom. It took only a moment before a faint smile slid up her glossy lips before that gaze glimpsed over to the slick silver haired man that had one of his legs folded over his other, his hand limply around his near empty glass.

"No?" She whispered back with such a spicy lull that it almost made his shiver—he hadn't guessed such a sensational voice, either. It was a good sign, he knew, that she let her blackberry slip slightly in her grasp to flip screen down, towards the ground, with a tilt of her head her luscious locks that were loosely held up in a bun cascade over her left shoulder, "what would you have guessed?"

He sucked in some air sharply as he tilted his head, his eyes wondered around her freely then—because he knew that was what her question beckoned for—oh, it was divine how she bit her bottom lip as her slender fingers fiddled around with her phone all the while. "I got, sex on the beach."

Right away, she lunged forward and burst into laughter. He, too, chuckled as he got up from his chair to go sit on the open stool beside her, "white Russian?"

"Oh, my," she sighed after she found a way to stop, "you are so perceptive."

"Aren't I?" He jested back, "I'm Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" She hummed while she folded her arms upon the bar counter and lifted her shoulder that was closed to him up a bit, "that's a strange name."

"I had pretty strange parents," he winked back, their eyes locked right then—it was as if the barren hotel bar wasn't there anymore, it was the two of them.

**[-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-]**

Many of the filled rows held faces that stared at me with a blank or bored expression while coughs echoed about like a cricket would to remind me of how silent everything was. Everyone was waiting for me to start my inspirational dialogue like I was meant to five minutes ago. I could barely see most because of the glare from the lights onto the stage. A hushed whisper from the other side of the stage encouraged me to start but… why?

That night was _grand_; we mingled mystically all about my hotel room--everywhere _but_ the bed, too. We got along so well, so flawlessly, like she was my soul mate, my female counterpart. We laughed that night, we talked about our jobs—she traveled half as much as I did, which is really saying a lot since I'm away from the place that I supposedly designated as 'home' about 342.5 out of 365 days of the year. Yeah, I know, that sounds crazy, right? But I love it. Well, I _loved_ it.

As I stand up here with my hands meekly grasping the post before me, I pretend like I like people, I pretend like I'm a good person, but that's all it is _pretend_. I don't like people, I don't like to get to know them more than faint friendship, and I don't like lingering attachments so traveling around meant I only have to deal with a few people on a regular basis and flinging through, well, _flings_ with the majority of other people. It used to be brilliant to me. I used to love it. I used to think I wanted to continue on my life like that forever, never settle down, never marry, never have kids, and…

You came along, you, Miss. I'm Perfect, and you ruined it for me. I wanted to be more than just our casual thing we became so steadily. We compared schedules, we exchanged numbers, we called and texted whenever we were bored, we checked in on each other whenever we thought—by chance—we might be close enough to screw around.

I fell… for her.

**[-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-]**

_Intermission_

"Oh, my," she whispered against his skin before she pressed her lips down upon his shoulder, her finger tips sliding down his spine all the while. "Can't you motivate me into getting up in time for my train tomorrow?"

He liked how she could taunt him like that, her wit was charming, so a smirk slipped into place as he turned his head to see the nude siren that still shined with such beauty even so late into the night, even with just the shine of the city light through the barely opened window, even with the glimmer of sweat upon her. "Maybe, but I'd have to be inclined to do that myself. I can't say I'd want you to leave."

Another small, sincere, sensual laugh left her lips as she rolled onto her back, "we got lucky lately, huh? Two 'encounters'," that's what they called it, "in one week."

"Japan's just not as big as one might think," he shrugged while he moved onto his side so he could run his finger tips down her toned stomach, "I really like you."

Her smile never faltered as she turned her head to look at him, "I like you, too." Like a pro she changed the subject without flinching, "your speeches all seem to emphasize detachment, _darling_, like… you want the people to learn how to be able to let go of their personal life to dig into their working one. That… you can find happiness and _complete_ fulfillment in working, do you believe that?"

"Oh," he grinned as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers, "I let you sit in on a few of them and you are an expert, huh?"

"Uh-huh," she whispered while her fingers tangled in his short, silver strands to pull him back down, lips to lips, nibbles here and there, hot breaths blending, "well," her zesty zinger of a voice kept up, "am I right? Do you really feel that way?"

"Feel what way?" he panted as he tangled his legs with hers and pulled her to him.

"Not _that_," she joked while her ginger gaze glanced down his body, "do you feel it's better not to form attachments? Are you happy with have no other life than your work? Do you _really_ not want to form a family?"

That stopped him for a while before she leaned up to press their lips together once more, "I used to…"

"Oh?" But then she didn't let him finish before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a new position to start all over again.

**[-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-]**

I took a breath, a rather deep one, I didn't know that the mic that was hocked to my fine designer suit would catch that and let it echo about the stilled room. Finally, _finally,_ I started.

"How many of you here hate your job?" I questioned, "how many of you hate your social life? How many hate both?"

Currently, I'm all of the above, I watched a few nods and glances around, apparently I'm not alone—that's always supposed to be reassuring, I hear.

"I'm not here today to help you on the latter," I promised, "you know what they say, talk about what you know and I couldn't give good advice when it comes to a social life, I have plenty of problems in that area as it is," I admitted with what I've been told is a very charismatic smile, winning a few laughs and more grins, "but I'm told I'm pretty good when it comes to helping you with your work."

Before, that's all I had to think about, _before_ her, because I liked my job then. I'll pretend you never came into my life, I'll pretend that everything is hunky-dory, I'll _pretend_ because that's what I'm good at… I thought, really, for once I didn't need to anymore. I thought I made a real connection, I thought… we…

**[-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-]**

_The End_

Kyoto, her home, his was Tokyo, but somewhere along the year and a half affair they had exchanged—by mistake, he supposed—their addresses. She had stopped by his bland, rather empty, apartment twice when she had business in Tokyo. He remembered how she frowned when she saw it, laughed a bit, and said he needed a woman's touch and to paint his white walls. Was it wrong that he mistook that as a _hint_ towards something? A hint towards what she wanted them to become? Really, he didn't think so. It wasn't until a few months after that that he was heading from Osaka to Otsu; he had to pass through Kyoto so why not stop? Why not venture to the pretty home of hers? Why was he not surprised to see it so well kept?

He had a smile upon his lips as he walked up to the door and rang the bell; it took only a little time before she opened the door. Her usually confident, grand, gingers widened as if the world was about to end, her breath ended, she just stared. He almost said something before he heard the pitter-patter of small feet then saw a child speed by behind her and laugh as he headed upstairs, calling for his _father_ to follow.

That was it; he shook his head and took a step back before heading away. She just closed the door without a word.

She… had not just a husband but at least a child, too? He'd never felt so stung in all his life. If she had never entered it, if she had just discarded his advance that night at the hotel bar, then everything would be fine, he wouldn't have thought anything was missing in his life. He wouldn't have thought he was spouting shit while he gave out speeches. He wouldn't have thought… '_what if_' always.

But... was it really 'the end'?

* * *

**A/N:** So... is it Kikyou or is it Kagome? It's a guessing game, enjoy. I have a rather definite idea, personally, but I'm not so sure how I'll go about the second and final chapter. I'll just wait and see what the reaction is to the first.

Thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

|—_Fly_ **Away**— |

"It's nice to see that even the best go blank when they are up there," a lull of a voice called out to him over all the other bustling and bumbling noises from just on the other side of the curtain.

"Huh?" He muttered back, it was far less charming than he'd usually like to be when a pretty voice tried to start something with him. His wittiness had been crushed by the betraying beauty and morals dashed, he couldn't help but be in a daze. That was, until he turned his head to let his golden gaze land upon the women he spoke to him. She was… striking, to say the least, straight brunet hair up in ponytail, chocolates orbs, and a darling smile.

"You didn't start for something like five minutes when you got up there, I didn't think you ever were," she reminded as she set her clipboard down on the table near them and pushed back up her glasses.

"Oh, yes, that…" he sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pocket, he couldn't help but let his gaze wonder over her a bit as she leaned over to pick up a pen on the table to start writing something done, he had to admit that black A-line skirt served her well, even her argyle cardigan attracted his attention. "My mind is kinda… screwed up right now."

"Is that so?" She mused, she already seemed detached from the topic as she focused at whatever she had her delicate hands on. He assumed that was the end of the conversation and let his mind travel off to plan his escape route that would give him the _least_ likelihood to run into the horde of people that waited in front of the stage to meet him and plague him with questions. "Why?"

It took him a moment or two longer than it should before he noticed her eyes were back on him, "excuse me?"

"Why is your mind kind of screwed up?"

"Ah," he smiled weakly before sighing and altering the subject, "my name is—"

"Of course I know your name," she insisted, "I'd have to know the name of a man I hire to speak at one of my hotels."

"Oh? One of yours?" He awed, "you are a Hayashi?"

"Kikyou," she nodded, "I'm Hayashi Kikyou."

"Ah, well, I'm honored," he grinned, resisting winking at the beauty as she rearranged herself to lean against the table, showing even more of her flawlessly shaped legs to him, "I love your hotels, I stay in them _all_ the time."

"I'm sure that's quiet the compliment from a man that mostly lives in hotels, hm?" She inquired with a smile.

"My reputation precedes me," he assumed with a bit of a chuckle, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Hayashi Kikyou."

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine," she retorted with a smile.

**[-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-]**

"Oh, the great Toashi Inuyasha can have a broken heart?" She mused before she pressed her lips to his bare back, trailing her finger tips up his spine until they reached his sliver mane.

"I wouldn't call it broken," he retorted as he rolled over and grasped her hand into his, "would I be lying here with the heiress of the Hayashi name if I was?"

"Probably," she shrugged as a smile tugged at her lips, "the best way to get over someone is under another."

"Ow," he grinned as her smile morphed into a smirk and their lips met once more, "you are a little minx when I finally got you out of that librarian outfit."

"Librarian?" She retorted, hitting his chest lightly in the process, "that's cruel."

"It's true," he stole another kiss before tangling his legs with her and moving to hover over her, "I never thought that I'd be with such a pretty woman in the presidential suite in a Hayashi hotel."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not," she replied as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I could lie and say I don't do this often but…"

"Don't worry, me, too," again, he leaned down to let their lips mingle, this time she allowed their lips to part and tongues to tangle.

"If it makes you feel any better," she gasped when he moved his lips from hers to her neck, "I only sleep with hot and ever so worthy men."

"I only screw sexy ladies," he replied with a grin as he moved to her chest.

Honestly, he hadn't thought that the whole 'get over another by getting under another' was anything more than a horny man's cure but… after such an encounter his heart was lifted and mind cured.

"You aren't married, are you?" Inuyasha _had_ to ask as he began to put his pants back on.

"No, I'd rather never get married. Men find powerful women intimating and I'd never give up my last name," she replied as she zipped up her skirt and fiddled to find her bra.

"I think powerful women are a turn on," he teased as he dangled her red lacy undergarment in front of her face.

"And you? How do you feel about marriage?" She inquired as she snatched her bra from him and snapped it back on.

He shrugged as he found his shirt, "it's overrated."

"I'll be at one of my other hotels in Osaka in a few weeks; you wouldn't by chance be passing be there anytime soon… hm?"

"Why, a matter of fact I will," he grinned, "should we exchange numbers and everything?"

**[-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-]**

My relationship with Hayashi Kikyou was almost _identical_ to the one I had with Higurashi Kagome—was that even her name? Was Higurashi her maiden name or married? It would sting me a whole lot more if it was her married name. There were quite a few striking differences in the relationship, though. For one, my dear Hayashi Kikyou was _not_ married and I verified that with a few google searches. Another, she never ridiculed my speeches; on the contrary, she encouraged them. She even liked them.

She was my type of girl, a bit cold and detached but—_wow_—once I got her always-so-professional-clothes off and into one of her magnificent beds she was the exact opposite. Passion was not something she lacked. I felt like she brought me back from the dead. I felt like I was fated to meet her when I did, so she could make me realize my whole life wasn't a sham. That I had a purpose, that my lifestyle was _not _ridiculous.

She didn't want to settle down; I didn't want to settle down. It was perfect.

She was perfect. It was an overall brilliant year, I went out of my way quite a few times to meet up with her and even though she'd never admit it I'm sure she did a fair share of extra traveling to see me. I think I loved her, I think I sort of wanted to try and tame her and maybe even get her to change her mind.

Marriage wasn't needed and with my lifestyle children were pretty much out of the question but… a semi-normal relationship would have been nice. I'm not sure how that would have worked, though.

**[-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-]**

"Inuyasha," a breathless far too familiar voice caught his attention as he turned around in the lobby to see _her_. A whole year had passed without a sighting, without their paths crossing, why now?

"Kagome," he grumbled after he finished checking in and picked up his bag.

"Inuyasha," she almost whined as she grabbed her luggage and ran after him, "you never answered any of my calls."

"What the hell was there to talk about?" he snapped as he stopped to swirl around and stare her down, "you were married, you have little spawns, you _used_ me."

She held back and laugh as she pressed her lips together, "I _used_ you? Inuyasha," she sighed, "I think it was pretty clear what we had. It was fleeting… it was for fun."

"Fucking fine, we had our fun, goodbye," he growled before he tried to turn but she grabbed his arm to keep him still.

"If you must know—"

"I don't want to know jack shit, women," he snickered, "I want you to go shove it where the sun don't shine."

"How vulgar, it's nice to see some things never change," she muttered with a quick roll of her ginger eyes.

"Screw you, you bitch, do you have _any_ idea how," but he pressed his lips as he bent his brows. There was no way he was going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she jacked up his life, that she made him doubt himself, that she… nearly destroyed him.

"I don't have any children!" She shouted, "OK?! That day my cousin brought his kids over!"

That stopped him briefly but didn't clear the wrinkles that had indented themselves in his forehead, "are… you married?"

"Not anymore," she murmured while her ginger gaze escaped his golden one.

"But you _were_," he coaxed with a wicked smirk—one that killed him a bit to show. "What? Huh? He find out you were screwing around on him? Did he throw your pretty little ass to the curb?"

"I left him," she snapped while she folded her arms and glared at him, "I told him everything and left. I didn't love him anymore—"

"Like that's an excuse," he grunted.

"It's not, alright?" she hissed back, "it's not an excuse. I was in the wrong, I'm sorry! Alright!?"

"Fine," he mumbled, "fine, whatever you say, good bye, Kagome," again, though, when he tried to turn she grasped his arm.

"I love you," she swiftly stated as she grasped his other arm, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake, _please_, haven't you ever made a mistake?"

"Wh… what?" he gawked, she _loved_ him? She was going to try and pull that crap with him? Why did that still make something flutter in his chest? "Look…" he grasped her hands and pried them from his suit jacket, "I've made my fair share of mistakes. I have… but I've never screwed around on my wife. I'd never do that."

"I'm sure," she sighed as he dropped her hands, "there's no chance that…?"

"Inuyasha," a fair maiden caught both of their attention, Kikyou waved to him.

"That's Hayashi Kikyou," Inuyasha stated as his gaze moved slowly from her to Kagome, "she's _not _married. She owns hotels, she's pretty perfect… we're together."

"Oh…" Kagome nodded as her shoulders sagged, "right…"

"Bye, Kagome," he whispered before moving to head over to Kikyou but he stopped and looked back at Kagome. She looked… crushed, defeated, did that mean she was truly… in love with him? No, he couldn't falter, not after all she did to him… but he could do this much for her, "I forgive you… Kagome, it's in the past. Let's let it go. Deal?"

"Deal," she swallowed the lump in her throat before she picked up her bag once more and headed towards the check out desk.

Deal…

**[-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-]**

"Is that who that was?" Kikyou inquired as she began to message his broad shoulders.

"Yeah," he muttered as he relished in the feeling of her perfect touch. It was probably one of his favorite tricks she pulled after another rump in the sheets, that she'd position her nude self upon him and give him a deep massage all over his back. He had yet to think of a comeback to that move that was a worthy 'thank you'.

"How did you feel?" She hummed as she hit one of the spots that was most knotted, "when she told you she left her hubbie and still loved you?"

"I don't know," he retorted, he would have shrugged but he thought that would ruin her flawless movements.

"Yes you do," she countered, "do you think you could love her after everything she's done?"

"Kikyou, babe," he turned his head the best he could so he could sort of look up at her, "I'm with you—"

"Inuyasha, hun," she mocked, kissing his cheek before moving her hands down to his shoulder blades, "I know you've been here with me all this year. I know you haven't been thinking about her when you've been with me, I'm right, aren't I?"

"I've never thought of you as her," he fervently assured, "you're like polar opposites."

"And that's what you needed," she smiled, "you don't think I haven't noticed all your wondering thoughts lately, hm?"

"What are you talking about?" he slowly questioned as she worked her magic down his back.

"You want to stop all of this, right? I've been sitting in on a lot of your speeches; you've kind of switched them up. You talk a lot less about putting your social life on hold for your job. You talk more about how to balance work with a family. You want one of those now, huh? Just a small part of you is starting to desire to settle down and have a family, am I right?"

"What? Me? A family?" He chuckled as he flipped around, pushing her off of him in the process. "No, Kikyou, I want—"

"To settle down?" She guessed as she placed a hand on his cheek, "just a part of you does now… and more of you will later, am I right? Honestly, Inuyasha, I don't want that. I don't think I ever will. If that's what _you_ want then that's exactly what you should go do."

"What… are you talking about?" he stammered.

"A Higurashi Kagome checked into the hotel today," she began as she leaned over to the dresser and opened the drawer to get a pad of paper and a pen, "she's in room 316."

"Kikyou… I—"

"I can't give you want you want, hun," she smiled softly as she tore the sheet off that read _Kagome, 316_ and handed it to him. "Maybe she can."

"Kikyou…" he almost whimpered as his gaze flickered over her a few times. "I… love you."

"I know," she almost laughed as she leaned over to give him one last kiss, "and I you… that's why I have to let you go. Truly, I'm never going to settle down. I'll be going from hotel to hotel all my life. If you ever have children, Inuyasha," she grinned as she got out of bed and started to put her clothes back on, "I want to be named godmother or something. My sister Kaede has a horde of little spawns and I've found I love to spoil them and babysit every once and a while but motherhoods just not for me."

"But… Kikyou—"

"Honey," she sweetly hushed, "go. This isn't goodbye… this is just the end of us."

**[-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-|**o_xxxx_o**|-|**x_oooo_x**|-]**

"I… how did you…?" Kagome stuttered as she opened her door in nothing more than the fuzzy white complementary robe, her hair freshly wet from a long soothing bath.

He mulled over the idea of telling her that Kikyou had sent him here but he decided to save that one until later. Did he still love Kagome? Maybe a little, not like he used to. Was the trust gone? Oh, hell yes. Could that all change? He wasn't sure but… "I'll try."

"What?" She whispered as she stepped back after he began to walk into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'll try to… get us back to where we were before… _that_ happened, if you want to, too," he offered once he backed her all the way to her bed.

"I'd… like that," she whispered with a nod. "I _am_ sorry… I married my high school sweetheart, it was _so_ stupid. The love was gone, it had been for years, Hojo—my ex—is a great guy but… we didn't fit well together. I should have ended it a long time ago… it just took me running into you to see that."

"That still doesn't make it OK," he grumbled, "if we _ever_ get married and I _ever_ catch you cheating on me I'll," he stopped and swallowed his threat, "you don't want to know what I'll do."

"Oh?" She grinned as she tugged on his wrinkled shirt, "what happened to marriage is for morons?"

"Maybe I've changed my mind," he replied as he leaned down for a quick kiss, "maybe I should finally write that book I've always wanted to and just…"

"Settle down?" She guessed with a grin, "the great Toashi Inuyasha giving up his what? 340 days of the year living hotels for one home in one town?'

He shrugged lightly as he lowered her down on the bed, "I might be rich enough to have two homes."

She just laughed as he began his assault on her neck, "Tokyo."

"What about Tokyo?" he muttered as he parted her robe and pulled away to look her in her ginger glories

"I live in Tokyo now, did you know I grew up there?"

"No, I didn't, I don't know a lot about you, Higurashi… is that your maiden name?"

"Yes," she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "we'll have to change that, won't we?"

"Maybe," he grinned as he leaned back down to unite his lips with hers.

Maybe his life would get a little less interesting when he decided to live in one place for the most part but… it would never be dull, that much was for sure.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm fairly happy with this story in general but the ending... not so much. I adore Kikyou, she's so awesome, am I right?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.


End file.
